


Jared teaching Jensen something new

by Chash



Series: Tractorbeam [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Uhm, Jared teaching Jensen something new? Or. Why baking is the same as chemistry. Or. Jensen's powerpoint of persuasion on some issue. Or. Anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jared teaching Jensen something new

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wendy.

As far as Jared's concerned, everyone should know how to do a shot of tequila. The fact that Jensen doesn't know how to do a shot of _anything_ is kind of impressive, and Jared would feel bad about destroying that kind of record, except that he _likes_ drinking, and nothing makes him feel like more of an ass than being drunk alone.

"I don't like salt," says Jensen, wrinkling his nose. "Or alcohol. Or sour things."

"Trust me, they're better together."

Jensen sighs and takes out his notepad. He insisted Jared write him instructions, because he's Jensen, and a special human being.

 _1\. Lick hand (back).  
2\. Salt moistened area.  
3\. Lick hand again, to remove salt.  
4\. Drink tequila.  
5\. Suck lime.  
6\. Repeat until ~~drunk enebriated~~ inebriated._

"It sounds complicated," says Jensen, wrinkling his nose.

"Jensen," says Jared, "you're a genius. You can do one shot."

"I'm supposed to do a lot of shots," Jensen points out.

"Well," says Jared, "we start with one and go from there."


End file.
